Sokkla 100 Challenge
by InTheShadowOfTheStorm
Summary: I've taken the challenge! Sokkla is Azula and Sokka just so you know. Rated teen just in case, but there's no smut.
1. Tapestry

In the Dining Hall there hung a tapestry. No one really knows how old it is, but that's what the little girl staring at it liked. It was a mystery. One that she knew she could find out. After all she was smarter than everyone else. All she had to do was stare at it long enough, and think.

As she sat there contemplating a boy came in. He was one the son of one of the ambassadors from the United People of the Water. There were lots of people coming in and out of the palace, but this one had always caught her eye. She had never met a dumber smart person in her life. He was constantly tripping over his words, but if you listened to them they actually made sense.

The boy walked over to the girl, and tapped a finger on her shoulder. She spun around just realizing he was there, and automatically dropped into a fighting stance.

"Whoa um… sorry for disturbing you. I'll just…um…be going." He started inching towards the door.

"No stay" She said straightening up. "Sorry reflexes. So what was it that you wanted?" she asked politely.

"I was just wondering why you were staring at that" He said pointing towards the tapestry.

"Oh" She hesitated blushing "I was trying to find out how old it was."

"By staring at it?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well yes…kind of" She felt so silly.

"Hmm"

They stood there awkwardly until the boy spoke up.

"When I look at I see a story." She stayed silent so he continued "I see a battle between the ancient fire benders and the earth and water benders. And then there's that glowing boy standing in the middle sort of stopping everything. I think that the glowing boy is helping the water-earth side of the battle. I bet they win" he finished

She had never thought of it that way before. The tapestry had always been there. It was familiar so she had never taken the time to study what the story of it was. She had only thought of where it came from since almost everything else in the palace was thrown when it got old. Then that boy comes and sees a completely different thing.

"I think the little boy is only stalling. His power would drain and the fire benders would win." She replied knowing she was starting an argument.

The boy instantly took the bait, and they started arguing and throwing insults knowing that it was just for fun. And that's how Azula's great great great great great great great granddaughter met Sokka's great great great great great great great grandson.


	2. Feathers

In the time before the great empires there were simple tribes living side by side, a time when everything was slower. Two such tribes were the sun warriors and the swamp benders.

Sokka sat outside his hut at the edge of the swamp carving himself another boomerang. He loved sitting outside when the moon was highest in the sky. He didn't draw power from it because he wasn't a bender, but it always looked so…so…magical. His people liked to believe that when you die you go up to the moon. He liked to think that his mom was up there looking down at him.

He was staring sleepily at the moon so he didn't see the girl sneaking up behind him.

"Boo" she whispered right in his ear. He jumped and uttered a very girly squeak.

"Azula! I told you not to sneak up on me anymore!"

"Well you make it so easy." She replied examining her nails.

"Wait. Why are you here?"He asked.

"Mom grounded me again. So naturally I snuck out." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then plopped down onto the ground beside him.

They sat there staring at the moon for a while with the moon shining on them. They each seemed to unconsciously lean toward the other, slowly closing the gap between them till they were leaning against each other. Sokka tried to act like this was nothing, when in reality he was so nervous. He was trying to think when the last time he bathed was when Azula put her hand on top of his. Lightning sizzled up his arm. She was about to take her hand away out of fear that he didn't feel the same way about her that she felt for him. When he flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together.

Both teenagers sat there for a timeless moment just taking pleasure out of the others close proximity when Azula's mom started calling her, breaking the spell. Azula jumped up startled out of her own little world, and blushing a little issued a hasty goodbye to Sokka.

"Bye" he replied faintly.

He sat there wishing that she could have stayed longer when he glanced down at where she was sitting. A single golden feather from one of her arm bands was lying on the grass. He reached down and picked it up, twirling it in his fingers.

"I hope she gets grounded again" he said to himself when at that moment Azula was thinking the very same thing.

**Author Note- I don't own Avatar, but I do own this fic. Also I got the idea for this story form some fan art. It isn't sokkla, but the picture shows what the setting would be like. This is the URL for the picture, but remember to remove the spaces.**

**H ttp:// kat sari-chan. Devian tart. com/a rt/Sun-S wa mped -Wel com e-Bac k-946 11526**

**Also if anyone ever has fanart for any of my work just e-mail me the URL.**


	3. Twilight

_Oh why do I have to be so stupid! _Azula mentally berated herself.

She was currently walking alone along some back road in Washington, and it just happened to be raining cats and dogs outside. She had snuck out to go to a concert with Ty Lee, but her ride back (Jet) had gotten drunk and she ended up walking. She clutched her jacket closer to her trying to find some warmth when she felt head lights on her back. She turned around to see a guy about her age on a motorcycle. The motorcycle rolled to a stop by her. The guy on it had longish hair back in a ponytail, and a leather jacket, and his black shirt underneath his jacket was plastered to a very defined chest.

_Thank god it's not some old creepy man._

"Hey gorgeous. What are you doing out here on the road so late?" He asked flashing a big wolfy grin.

"Don't call me gorgeous, and could you give me a lift to my house? It's in Forks."

"Sure thing sweetheart. Hop on." He said gesturing to take a seat behind him.

Yes, she had been warned by her parents to not go places with strangers, but she was cold and she thought she knew him from somewhere. She never forgets a face.

"Excuse me but have I met you before?" she asked curiously.

"Probably not. I go to school on the rez." He answered keeping his eyes on the road. At least he wasn't enebriated like some people she knew (Jet).

"Rez?"

"The reservation."

They sat in silence the rest of the ride. Azula hugged his waist tight fearing to fall off. The pine trees and dense scrub were becoming a big blur. It felt good to be going so fast . She felt like the world was falling behind them. She gave him instructions to where she lived, and he turned into her driveway.

"Holy shit! You live here!?!" he practically shouted.

"Keep it down, and yes." She said starting to climb over the garden wall to the biggest house in Forks complete with gardening staff and a separate apartment for maids.

"Hey wait I didn't catch your name" he said catching her foot

"Azula"

"Mines Sokka" he replied "Maybe I could see you around sometime?"

"Sure, meet me here tomorrow at midnight." She said after mulling it over.

"it's a date" he said grinning again.

Then she looked back down to tell him not to mess with the guard dogs, and he was gone.

_That's funny I didn't even hear his motorcycle_ Azula thought to herself jumping over the wall.

**A/N Yes Sokka is a werewolf. If you haven't read New Moon you might not get it, but almost all of the female community has read it and some boys too.**


	4. Blanket

"You incompetent fool!" Azula yelled at the top of her voice. Before her stood a bewildered Sokka wondering what he could have done now. It seemed like nothing he did could please his exasperated girlfriend.

"What did I do?" he asked honestly not knowing what he had done.

"Well let's see. You brought me too this dump."

"Just because its cold doesn't make it a dump."

"You packed strange gooey spherical things for lunch."

"They are called sea prunes."

"And now you have gotten us stuck in an ice cave."

"Would you rather be out in the blizzard?"

"Oh and look you only packed one blanket!"

"It's a picnic blanket we don't need two."

"You should have been prepared! Now one of us has to sleep without a blanket, and it is going to be you!"

"Would you quit yelling at me!" He said grabbing her upper arms, and bringing his face close to hers. She suddenly became quiet. Then a smirk crept its way across her face.

"Well what are you going to do?" she asked bringing her face even closer.

Getting the message he bent forward and kissed her. Deepening the kiss Sokka's arm slid around her back drawing her closer while his other hand got tangled in her hair.

"Well" she said breaking the kiss "I guess we'll just have to share"

"Share what?" he asked

"The blanket you dolt." She replied before laying claim to his lips again.

**A/N I just realized that I haven't had them kiss yet. Sorry! Also I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, because If I did it would have way too many star trek references.**


	5. Pattern

Azula had always been good at seeing patterns. It was how she could predict what her enemy's every move was. Everyone on earth seemed to have their own personal rhythm. That's why she was ok with what was happening.

She knew that Sozin was the second born. His brother had died in infancy. Azulan had been a second born. His sister had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Ozai is a second born. He took the throne away from his brother. That leaves Azula as the next second born. She knew that the war was wrong. That her father was wrong, but it was so easy to ignore that fact when all she had to do was destroy Zuko and the avatar and the world would belong to her.

Another pattern that she observed always was that whenever something bad happened something good always happened to balance it out, and vice versa. It was inevitable. There are no facts to support this, but Azula knew that patterns never lie. The world was constantly flip flopping, searching for equilibrium. It didn't mean that one was better than the other; in fact it was this equality between good and bad that made this flip flopping happen. She knew that the second borns had been in power for so long that something was going to happen soon.

She knew these things. They were facts in her mind. That's why she was ok with watching Zuko take the throne. It was the first born's turn. After a while the second borns would come back. It is inevitable. It's all part of the pattern.

**A/N This isn't Sokkla, but I wanted to see how Azula would rationalize her life in the Avatarverse. **


	6. White

White

When I remember the funeral I remembered white.

Moms sitting in bed breathing shallowly, her face pale white.

The white snow on the ground, an ice-cream scoop of it taken out where her mom would rest.

The police station with its white stucco walls.

That strange white powder Dad had slipped into Mom's milk.

It had all happened so fast. Some things I can't remember. The therapist said that's the minds way of saving itself. It's way of keeping itself sane. I guess that didn't work for me since I'm still having the dreams, the nightmares. I don't even have to be asleep for them to get me anymore.

The white's better than the red.

When Dad burned Zuko's face.

When the police finally came for Dad.

When the man with the badge shot Dad before Dad could use the knife he had at Zuko's throat.

The red spilling everywhere staining mom's favorite rug that she and brought from Japan.

The therapist said that these thoughts aren't good, that I need to come to terms with what happened, but is something like that ever really possible? I don't know anymore.

Only one thing is ever constant anymore. He comes to visit me every Tuesday. He tells me what happens on the outside, all the trouble Zuko's getting into without me, what has happened on the latest Survivor episode, and that he's put the flowers on her grave for me. I would say he keeps me sane, but that would imply ineptitude on his part. I think I might be getting better though. Now when I think of white I don't just see the flashes of the reporter's cameras or the cloudy white in Mom's eyes. I can see the clouds and the chess pieces I use at "rest time" and most importantly I can see my favorite white.

His smile.

**A.N. Sorry about the long wait!! Life got in the way, but I managed to shove it out of the way to write this for you. Sorry if it's a bit morbid, but I promise something fluffy next time! Plz review!**


	7. Perfume

Perfume

He could smell her perfume. He could smell it through the smoke of the main campfire and the incense that wafted across the town square turned dance floor. It was like the sunlight that streams through the dust in the air at dawn. Like freedom, and candles, and the stars. If light had a scent it would be Azula. He could tell it was her under that earth spirit mask. He could always spot her in a crowd, even when she walked out of the woods and dragged him onto the dance floor without a word. He was dancing with her beside Katara and Aang, and he pictured them all living together in the same town, and their grandchildren playing together in his living room. He knew if that mask came off the square would turn into chaos, but he didn't want to think about that right now he wanted to only think about the curve of her neck, and how soft her cheek was against his.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered into her ear.

"I was just noticing your sister staring at my brother when she thinks Aang isn't looking" she giggled

"What !" He yelped craning his neck trying to catch Katara in the act.

"Shh! If you want to catch them we have to be the epitome of stealth." She spoke softly into his ear.

"Epitome?"

"Oh just come on" she said as she snuck with him off the dance floor under the branches of a willow that grew on the edge of the clearing.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" he asked

"Follow my lead." She said lying on her stomach in the grass concealed by the hanging braches, and removing her mask.

He lay down beside her, the sides of their bodies touching, and he found that as much as he wanted to catch his sister in the act and accuse Zuko of trying to corrupt his sister, he just couldn't manage it with the heat Azula's body right next to him. He wanted her attention back on him and off his sister's love life so he did something many people would be fried for.

"You know you're cute when you're stalking people" he whispered into her ear, and then lightly he nipped her ear.

"Sokka that has got to be the most ridiculous pick up line anyone has ever used on me?" She whispered back while turning bright red. Realizing she was blushing she attempted to make a curtain of her hair between them.

"I still think it's true" he said, lifting up her chin, turning her head and kissed her. It was nothing hot and heavy. It was sweet and innocent, but insistent because they needed to cover up the fact that she had to go back to her camp and pretend that she was nothing but a war machine. That he had to go back to the avatar and try to tell himself he could fight her to save him. That the world he imagined on the dance floor could ever be.

She pulled back slightly closing, her eyes, and resting her forehead on his. They let themselves live this lie for the rest of that night. He let himself think of nothing but her perfume and how others chose only to see her darkness, whereas he only ever wanted to smell her light.


End file.
